Un Regalo Un Tanto Especial
by Luciel-San
Summary: Puede que no sea una llave que no tenía, ni algo de ropa Playboy, ni un libro casi único. Pero sea lo que sea, siempre será algo especial para ella. Y nada lo podrá cambiar. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Elfman haya perdido su masculinidad a unos metros de ellos. [Nalu Week, Día 1: Regalos]


**Disclaimer: **_A menos de que yo haya sufrido un cambio de género, se más vieja y viva en Japón, Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Un Regalo Un Tanto Especial<span>**_

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Lucy!

—¡Gracias!

Lucy sonreía mientras que el gremio comenzaba a celebrar. Hoy era su cumpleaños ¿Y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que al estilo Fairy Tail?

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la rubia se acercó a la barra, donde fue recibida con varias felicitaciones de distintos magos del gremio.

—Ara, ara~ ¡Felicidades Lucy!—dijo Mirajane mientras le entregaba una batida de fresas y un pequeño paquete blanco con un listón rosado.

—¡Gracias Mira!—Lucy aceptó la batida, y en un suave movimiento abrió el paquete, encontrando en el una llave plateada, brillando en todo su esplendor, un cuerno con destellos decorando el espacio blanco de la llave.

—¡Oh por Dios!—gritó tomando la llave entre sus manos con ojos brillantes—¡Es la llave de Monoceros, el unicornio!—Miró a la mesera con iguales ojos—¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?! ¡He estado buscándolo por todos lados!

—Ara, ara Lucy—Dijo Mirajane sonriendo y guiñando un ojo—Sólo digamos que... Tengo mis "contactos".

—¡Gracias Mirajane!—exclamó abrazando la llave—¡No puedo esperar a hacer un nuevo contrato!

—Nee, Lucy—mencionó la albina llamando la atención de Lucy—¿Por qué no lees la carta?

Lucy buscó cuidadosamente en la caja por algún pedazo de papel. Y lo encontró. En el fondo se encontraba una pequeña nota que decía: "Feliz Cumpleaños Lucy~ Espero sobrinos para el próximo año ne?~"

—¡M-Mira-san!— exclamó sonrojada.

—Un niño y una niña ¡Sin excusas!—Y así, Mirajane se fue a entregar otras bebidas al gremio, dejando a una muy sonrojada Lucy en la barra.

'E-Eso fue raro... Esa Mirajane, algún día me las pagará' pensó Lucy mientras se calmaba '¡Al menos tengo una nueva llave!'

—¡Hey Luce, Feliz Cumpleaños!—De la nada, Natsu la abrazó por los hombros, colocando su cabeza sobre la de ella, apretándola hacia sí mismo, haciendo que ella gritará de la sorpresa. Aquellas personas que los veían , no tenían más remedio que reír ante la escena.

—¡Natsu! ¡Me asustaste!—comentó la rubia con un puchero.

—Jeje, lo siento Luce—dijo el pelirosa mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y se rascaba un poco la cabeza.—En fin, tengo tu regalo~~~—canturreó.

—¿Enserio?—Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad mientras se acercaba más a Natsu—¿Qué es?

—¿De verdad quieres saber?—preguntó divertido mientras que la chica asentía con ansiedad—Bueno, esta bien. Tu regalo es-

—¡Lucy!— una voz femenina interrumpió a Natsu, haciendo que ambos miraran en dirección de la voz y justo cuando se voltearon a ver, la chica le dió un fuerte abrazó a la rubia. Un 'CLANK' resosnando cuando su cabeza toco su pecho.

—E-Erza, me asfi-xias-s—dijo Lucy en un intento de respirar.

La pelirroja la soltó inmediatamente. Cuando Lucy recuperó el aliento, pudo ver como Erza la miraba con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa casi tan amplia como la del gato Cheshire.

—E-Erza, ¿estas bien?—preguntó la rubia con nerviosismo, viendo como Natsu se hundía cada vez más y más en su asiento.

—¡Mejor que nunca!—exclamó mientras sacaba un paquete rojo con un listón dorado.—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Gr-gracias Erza—dijo mientras cogía el regalo entre sus manos, pero la pelirroja la detuvo antes de que lo abriera.

—No, tienes que usarlo ahora—Antes de que pudiera protestar, con un chasquido por parte de Erza, la ropa de Lucy cambió.

Ahora ya no tenía su cómoda falda corta y su blusa, si no que ahora tenía un vestido de medio muslo de color blanco con detalles negros, cuya parte superior parecía un corset y se le notaba mucho la delantera. A sí mismo sus zapatos y medias habían sido cambiadas sólo por unas zapatillas negras. Sus dos coletas se habían ido y ahora tenía el cabello suelto. Unas orejas de conejo adornaban su cabeza al igual que una cola grande y afelpada en la parte de atrás del vestido.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERZA?!—gritó Lucy mientras se paraba de la silla e intentaba cubrir un poco su pecho, fallando y empeorando las cosas al hacer que estos rebotarán un poco.

—Te queda bien Luce— dijo Natsu, que estaba sentado al lado de Lucy con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—¡PERVERTIDO!—le gritó mientras lo pateaba hacia la barra, dejando grietas a su alrededor. Agradecía que fueran zapatillas de tacón—Erza, ¿Por qué-

—Ahora ¡IRÉ CON MI QUERIDO PASTEL!—gritó Erza en un traje revelador de gato blanco -del cual nadie sabe cuando se cambió- mientras empujaba todos los que estuvieran en su camino hacia el pastel.

—¡ESPERA ERZA! ¡MI ROPA!—pero no la escuchó—Ay, tuvo que ser Erza... Y Virgo—suspiró mientras volvía a tomar su asiento y bebía un trago de su batida.

Vió como Natsu lentamente se re-incorporaba y se volvía a sentar en la silla a su lado, sobándose el estómago.

—Luce, eso fue cruel~—se quejó mientras que la rubia sólo ponía una sonrisa y se reía de él—Bueno, como te decía, tu regalo es-

—¡Lu-Chan!

—¿Uh?—Lucy se volteó sólo para ver como Levy, vestida de conejito Playboy con un traje rojo y medias negras, se hacía paso entre la fiesta en Fairy Tail.

Empujando personas, pegándoles, dejándolos inconscientes, lanzando a Gajeel, volando, lanzando a Elfman, patinando, corriendo, gritando, clavándole una escoba a Max... ¿Ya dije lanzando a Gajeel?

—Lu.. ¡Ah!... -Chan—supiró la pequeña maga peliazul frente a Lucy, la cual sólo se le bajó una gota de sudor al ver como había llegado y su forma de vestir.

—Perdí una apuesta con Gajeel, me acabo de escapar—dijo viendo como Lucy le daba una extraña mirada.

—A-ah...

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Lu-Chan!—dijo Levy mientras que le entregaba un paquete naranja.

—Gracias Levy-Chan—dijo Lucy aceptando el regalo, abriéndolo para encontrar un libro.

—¡OH MI DIOS! —gritó con el libro en sus manos, haciendo que Natsu se tapará los oídos—¡POR DIOS LEVY! ¡ES 'BAJO LA LUNA AZUL' DE AISAKA MITSUKI! ¡AUTOGRAFIADO! ¡¿DÓNDE LO CONSEGUISTE?! ¡SÓLO QUEDAN 6 EN TODO FIORE!

—Estaba en una de las recompensas en el tablón de misiones y pensé que sería el regalo perfecto, además de que yo también tengo uno, pero eso no es importante—explicó la pequeña peliazul, sólo para que Lucy la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas.—Lu-Chan... No p-puedo... Respirar.

—¡Gracias Levy-Chan!—dijo mientras la soltara.

—¡ENANA! ¡SUBE ESE TRASERO AL ESCENARIO! ¡ES MI TURNO DE CANTAR! ¡SHOOBY-DOO-BOP!—gritó Gajeel desde el escenario en su traje blanco.

—¡Ya voy!—gritó medio suspirando— ¡Que la pases bien Lu-Chan! ¡Hasta luego Natsu!—dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

—¡Gracias Levy-Chan!—dijo Lucy mientras sujetaba el libro y lo ojeaba con ojos brillosos para luego mirar a Natsu.—Entonces... ¿Qué decías?

—Nada— dijo apoyándose en la barra.

—¿Pero que no dijiste que tenías un regalo para mí?—preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba al pelirosa.

—Si, pero... No creo que sea tan especial—dijo el pelirosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que no te conseguí algo tan nuevo como una nueva llave, o tan lindo como un vestido, ni tan único como uno de esos libros raros—dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero y mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿De qué hablas Natsu?—dijo Lucy llamando la atención del pelirosa—Eres mi mejor amigo, fuiste la persona que me trajo a este gremio y me dió una nueva familia. Todo lo que me des será especial para mí, no importa que tan normal o poca cosa sea.—dijo sonriendo.

Natsu se sonrojó y desvió su mirada de la rubia, sólo para luego mirarla divertida.

—¿Incluso sí eso fuera que cayera una bañera del cielo y que de ahí saliera Elfman vestido de bailarina mientras te lanza brillos y vomita arcoiris?—preguntó.

Lucy no pudo responder cuando Natsu la volteó y efectivamente vió una bañera en medio del gremio, de la cual Elfman salió en un tutú y comenzaba a tirar brillantina y lacitos de colores salían de su boca, mientras gritaba: '¡Soy todo un princeso!' Con lágrimas en los ojos. Al lado de la bañera estaban Mirajane y Cana chocando las manos mientras reían.

Lucy no pudo evitar reír junto a Natsu. Digamos que la imagen mental y la realidad de lo que acababa de pasar no era lo que uno se esperaba ver a diario. Las personas que hacían fiesta a su alrededor los miraban raro.

Después de todo, no todos los días veías a Lucy en un traje provocador de conejito blanco al estilo Playboy mientras está al borde de un espasmo junto con Natsu de tanta risa, el cual había terminado rodando en el suelo.

—N-No puedo creer que eso acaba de pasar—comentó Lucy mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa—Sin duda la mejor sorpresa del mundo.

—Jeje, ese no es tu regalo de mi parte Luce—dijó Natsu parándose del suelo—Eso fue que Elfman perdió una apuesta contra Mirajane y Cana.

—¿Y sabes de que era?

—N-Nada importante...—dijo mirando a otro lado.

—Entonces... ¿Ya me dirás cual es mi regalo? —preguntó haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ah si!—exclamó acordándose del regalo—¡Happy!—llamó.

—¡Aye sir!—Happy voló sobre ellos con un paquete sobre su cola, dejandoló caer sobre las manos de Natsu, y volando hacia donde Charle con un pescado en sus patas.

—Toma Luce—dijo Natsu entregandolé un paquete rectangular de color rosado mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca— Se que no es la gran cosa pero... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Lucy abrió el paquete y se sonrojó un poco al ver su regalo. Era una foto de ella y Natsu, en donde el había puesto su cabeza sobre la de ella y se podía ver un poco la cola de Happy volando sobre ellos.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Esa fue su primera foto, pero ella la había perdido sin querer.

—Mira por detrás—indicó Natsu.

Cuando Lucy miró la parte de atrás del porta-retrato, vio que había una pequeña nota pegada a la madera.

_"Ummm... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Luce!_

_Eh, sinceramente no sé que escribir,_

_Cuando Mirajane lo dijo parecía más fácil, tonterías._

_Bueno, sólo te pido un favor, no me golpees por lo que voy a hacer._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_

Lucy se sintió confundida y halagada, Era tierno pero ¿A qué se refería?

—Natsu ¿A qué te refieres con-

Fue interrumpida cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos y se sorprendió más al ver que era nada más ni nada menos que Natsu. No tardó en cerrar sus ojos y responderle el beso mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el alrededor de su cintura.

Se pudo escuchar como se rompía un vaso y como alguien chillaba, sólo para que el gremio se llenará de silbidos y felicitaciones. Ambos se separaron algo sonrojados mientras se soltaban el uno del otro, a excepción de sus manos entrelazadas.

—Gracias Natsu—murmuró Lucy mientras sonreirá ruborizada.

—Nah, no es nada—dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía. Hasta qué se le ocurrió una idea e hizo una cara con una sonrisa maléfica.

—N-Natsu, ¿Estas bien?—preguntó Lucy. Esa sonrisa no traía nada bueno.

—¡Vamos a bailar! Quiero ver como mueves ese trasero conejita—dijo Natsu con malicia mientras arrastraba a Lucy hacia el tumultó de personas en el gremio.

—¡N-Natsu!—gritó ruborizada mientras era arrastrada hacia la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>—Y fue por eso que perdiste Elfman—dijo Cana señalando a la nueva parejita que bailaba en el gremio.<p>

Elfman sólo se quedó en shock. Había perdido la apuesta. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

—Ahora tendrás que hacer eso por toda una semana Elf-nii—Dijo Mirajane con la mano en el pecho—Además ¿Que ellos no se ven adorables?

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y eso fue lo último que se supo de la masculinidad de Elfman.

Pero bueno, no todos pueden tener un final feliz. Al menos Natsu y Lucy si lo tuvieron. Y ese sólo sería el comienzo de una nueva aventura.

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí el día 1! Espero que les haya gustado ^^ algún review me podría feliz!<strong>

**bueno, hasta mañana! Feliz Nalu Week!**

**Sayonara, Luciel-San~**


End file.
